parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Mitochondria Eve
:See also: Eve (boss) Mitochondria Eve serves as the main villainess in both the Parasite Eve novel/film and game series. Her goal is to eradicate and slaughter humanity in favor of producing "superior" organisms that have the ability to control and manipulate their own DNA. As such, she has a cold, merciless and ruthless personality. All Eves are actually women who have been taken over by the consciousness of the mitochondria in their cells. In the novel, they are portrayed as connected organisms present in the cell, contrary to normal mitochondria, which are individuals. Eve takes its name from the theorized Mitochondrial Eve, a historic woman (or women) in Africa that most people derive their mitochondrial DNA (mtDNA) from. All the Eve incarnations have many powers, but they all possess a single, common power: the ability to cause living organisms to combust. The first Eve In the novel, Eve is revealed to have developed over the years in a Japanese woman named Kiyomi Nagashima. On her birthdays, she has a recurring dream that is reminiscent of projected conditions on earth from millions of years ago, before the symbiosis between mitochondria and cells proposed by the endosymbiotic theory. On her final birthday, she suddenly finds herself asleep at the wheel, dreaming; she awakens just as she crashes into a telephone pole. This car crash was planned by Eve, who had previously influenced Kiyomi into getting an organ donor card. One of her kidneys was transplanted into a teenage girl by the name of Mariko Anzai. The Eve mitochondria in this kidney gradually alter Mariko's body, so that she will be capable of giving birth to a mitochondrial creature with a perfect form, as Eve's body is rapidly drained by the overflow of energy produced by her advanced mitochondria. Simultaneously, Kiyomi's distraught husband had managed to get a liver sample of his now-deceased wife, and had been keeping it alive in his lab. As it develops, it becomes distinctly humanoid, and at one point has grown enough to even simulate sex with Toshiaki Nagashima, though this proves to be a ruse, as Eve only did it to obtain a semen sample. This Eve, contrary to her later appearances, does not appear mutated. Besides the ability to cause humans to spontaneously combust, she is able to create illusions by tricking the optic nerves, her film version has the ability to levitate slightly. She is able to control the bodies, if not the minds, of people; those that come into contact with the cells present in Toshiaki's lab (one of his assistants has this fate), or those with enhanced mitochondria (such as Mariko, who becomes enhanced because of her new kidney). The cells in Toshiaki's lab are shown to have the ability to divide rapidly, almost to the rate of cancer cells yet surprisingly the liver cells can even specialize and differentiate into cells of different tissues despite being adult animal cells and grow an entire body. The cells choose a permanent human form, this being Kiyomi Nagashima, but now with the mind of Eve. The cells couldn't stay stable for long before they are destroyed by necrosis. The second Eve In Parasite Eve, which serves as a detached sequel to the novel, Eve is created in a similar fashion. Her mitochondria developed in the body of Maya Brea, sister of the protagonist, Aya Brea. Maya and her mother both died in a car accident; one of Maya's kidneys was donated to Melissa Pearce, and one of her corneas to her sister, Aya. The second Eve was, in essence, two humans: Maya Brea and Melissa Pearce. Maya's mitochondria spent eleven years in a dormant state within Melissa Pearce. During the time after Melissa's transplant, she fell constantly ill and was advised to take immunosuppressant drugs. This was done in order to prevent her immune system from rejecting the new organ. Melissa believed this was the reason behind her chronic illness. Unknown to Melissa, it was Maya's mitochondria that caused her illness and the immunosuppressant drugs Melissa took allowed Maya's mitochondria to gain a greater control over her. This condition persisted and worsened over time. Years later, Melissa is an opera singer living in New York City. Melissa gets the lead role for a production though after the lead died in an apartment fire; it is hinted that Eve was responsible for causing the fire. It is also learned that Melissa was seen going into the American Museum of Natural History at night, presumably to meet with Dr. Hans Klamp, and with Eve as the dominant persona. On December 24, 1997, in order to star in an opera performance, Melissa overdosed on immunosuppressants. This drug overdose collapsed Melissa's immune system, allowing Maya's mitochondria to finally take full control of Melissa. Eve "awakens" during Melissa's solo at Carnegie Hall, causing people on stage and in the audience to suddenly burst into flames. Melissa is unharmed, along with Aya Brea. Aya encounters Melissa again in one of the rooms downstairs. At this point, Melissa "dies" and Eve becomes the dominant persona permanently. Her legs are replaced with a black tail-like appendage, her fingers and nails lengthen to form claws, her hair reshapes and recolors itself, and Eve levitates again; she displays her new strength by smashing the piano she was playing. In the game, Eve seems to have the same abilities and goal as the previous one. She can cause people to spontaneously combust, grow appendages, as well as this it is hinted that she is able to influence others, which is shown by the eyes changing color to red. In addition to the previously mentioned powers, she is also capable of mutating less complicated organisms (non-humans) into vicious beasts and shooting lasers from her hands. She is also capable of causing an entire audience of people to not only be under her control, but to be transformed into a giant blob of orange slime. Eve is able to use the audience to reanimate dinosaur skeletons in the museum, and in the final stages of the game, transform the audience into a giant humanoid. Eve succeeds where her "sister" in Japan failed; she gives birth to the Ultimate Being. Dr. Klamp created sperm that took out the father's mDNA, which is what caused the death of the being in Japan. After birth, this Eve mutates further, dropping the maternal appearance in favor of a violent and organic one; she produces a dress of red flesh and she forms what looks like a giant gun or cannon to replace her previous black tail. After this form is defeated in combat, she mutates further, now into a slick, nearly angelic creature with blue arms, wings, and a sort of frame around her legs. After this final form is defeated, she dies, and is reduced into the orange goop she is capable of controlling. Quotes * "Once again... the day for the mitochondria to be free has finally arrived!!" Gallery Eve_art.png|Art EveArt.png|Render Pe-eve-1st-form.jpg|1st form pe-eve3.jpg|2nd form pe-eve4.jpg|3rd form pe-eve5.jpg|4th form pe-eve.jpg|Render pe49.jpg|Eve and Aya in Carnegie Hall pe-misc01.jpg|Eve and Aya in the sewers pe38.jpg|Eve and Aya in Central Park Pe_shot100.png|Eve and Aya in Central Park 58-capture_21042011_005914.jpg|Eve and Aya in Central Park EveFly.png|Eve flying above St. Francis Hospital Aya Eve.png|Eve and Aya on Liberty Island Ayamelissa.png|Eve, as Melissa, caressing Aya PEManga1000Cover.jpg PEManga000Cover.jpg Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve characters Category:Novel characters Category:Bosses